nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Magolor
Magolor is a character in the ''Kirby'' series. He first appeared as the main antagonist in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and has since redeemed himself by helping Kirby in various occasions. ''Kirby'' series ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land Magolor comes from the planet Halcandra and captains the Lor Starcutter starship. One day, he crashes his ship on Planet Pop Star, this destroys the Starcutter, spreading its parts across Pop Star's many territories. He is eventually discovered by Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee. He asks for their help, originally coming off as an unlucky captain. After Kirby and co. fixes the Starcutter, he takes them to his planet of Halcandra, but he is shot down by the dragon Landia. After Kirby defeats Landia, however, Magolor shows his true self, an evil, greedy monster who wants to take over the world. The only thing that was stopping Magolor from reaching this goal was Landia, who was guarding the Master Crown. He pretends to congratulate Kirby on taking down Landia, but then grabs up the Crown and throws it on his head. He completely changes his look and reveals that he originally attacked Landia, but was beaten, so he crashed the Starcutter on Pop Star. He then met Kirby and used him as a soldier to take down Landia. He then opens up a wormhole and flies off, bent on taking over the universe. Kirby and co. awaken Landia, and chase Magolor down. They follow him to another dimension, and He attacks in the Dark Starcutter. They destroy the Starcutter and fight Magolor. After the battle, he falls, only to rise up again in a more demonic form. Kirby and Co. then fight him again and beat him, this time for real. He falls, and the Master crown is destroyed. Magolor reverts back to his normal form and disappears. Despite his apparent destruction, When the player gets 100% completion, He appears to congratulate the player. Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Magolor returns as an opponent in the exclusive Challenge Stages as a competitive rival of sorts. As Kirby races him, he will summon enemies and shoot fireballs to slow him down and attempt to pick up Score Coins. Magolor will also phase through breakable walls and obstacles. The final race, aptly named "Magolor Race EX," features Magolor using his powers to race more quickly. Since their last encounter, the two appear to be on friendlier terms. The races take place on mechanical gear-filled racecourses that match his personal attire and styling. The races are suspended high above the skies of Dream Land, the last one taking place inside Another Dimension. Aside from that, a commemorative gold 8-bit statuette of Magolor is visible in the museum mode and he also appears as one of Stone Kirby's transformations. Magolor also appears in the credits. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Even if he does not appear as a character in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, he makes several cameo appearances. One of the baloon sculptures created by Circus Kirby is of Magolor. Stone Kirby has a chance to transform into a statue of him and Marx. Magolor is one of 256 keychains found in the game. In the last room of Stage 3 of Wild World, A painting of Magolor can be seen on a wall in the background. Lastly, Magolor is seen among other baddies in the cutscene "Kirby Master!," which is earned by completing the game. 100% ''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' Magolor's only appearance in Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe is in the last of the secret stages. He appears holding a blindfold banner near the end of the stage. Blindfold banners are a common level hazard usually carried by Bronto Burts, but in this instance, Magolor replaces them. According to the director of the game, Shinya Kumazaki, the stages Dedede plays through were built by Magolor. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Just like Triple Deluxe, Magolor makes a few cameo appearances in Kirby: Planet Robobot where he appears in two stickers and is also one of the Stone forms next to Marx like he was in Triple Deluxe ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, a green version of him also called Magolor is the owner of the Shoppe and act as a merchant. ''Kirby Star Allies'' In Kirby Star Allies, Magolor appears as a Dream Friend who mainly uses magical attacks. Some of his strongest moves involve him summoning Ultra Swords or the Lor Starcutter to damage his opponents. He is part of the 3rd wave of DLC and was released on November 30th, 2018 alongside Susie and Taranza. ''Super Kirby Clash'' In Super Kirby Clash ''Magalor is featured as the shop keeper (or Shoppe Keeper as the game refers to it), he is first unlocked after clearing the first mission in Seaside, Hornhead. ''Super Smash Bros. series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Magolor appears as a trophy exclusive to the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Trophy description *North America: One day, a huge hole opened in the sky and the Lor Starcutter crashed down to Dream Land. Magolor, the captain of the ship, wasn't injured in the crash, but the ship lost several important parts. Kirby and his friends help recover the pieces, and Magolor guides them to Halcandra. Everything seems to be going well... *EU: One day, a rift appeared in the sky above Dream Land, and the Lor Starcutter came crashing through it. The captain, Magolor, was safe, but his ship's pieces got blasted far and wide. Kirby and friends help him put them back together, and to thank them, Magolor takes them on a trip to Halcandra. A lovely story! If only it ended there... ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Magolor is featured as a Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and as such, he can be used to customize playable characters. Category:Kirby characters Category:Kirby bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe keychains Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Males Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Kirby Helpers Category:Playable characters Category:The Ancients